


stuck between a wall and a hard place

by momokos



Series: white cherry [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Kabeshiri, M/M, Stuck in a wall, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokos/pseuds/momokos
Summary: well, in his defence he would have been able to fit through that hole a few years back.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: white cherry [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760365
Kudos: 34





	stuck between a wall and a hard place

**Author's Note:**

> usual, usual. mat is my dude and vincent is babygrinchs.

So much for a quiet job.

As a bit of a change of pace, the pair had been asked to scope out an old building and retrieve an item that a former tenant of sorts had left behind- many years ago. 

The partners agreed that it would have just been quicker for each of them to take a section of the building each, since there was no one around, no danger in the buildings wall. It was just a fetch quest. 

Why Mat thought it’d be a good idea to try squeeze through a hole in the wall when he couldn’t get a nearby door open, he’d never know. 

The man in question heard footsteps and for a moment he tensed, thinking the worst before he heard that familiar voice call out. 

"Mat? C'mere, I found it." And then a beat later. "Where are you?" 

"Through here." He hoarsely replied, still trying his best to unwedge himself free, hopefully before Vincent arrived.

It was no to avail as he heard the footsteps grow in volume before they stopped all together, a whistle cutting through the silence. 

"How the fuck did you manage that?" Vincent questioned, closing the distance between him and his stuck boyfriend. He reached out to poke Mat in his plush side, finger slightly sinking into the soft flesh through the fabric of his shirt. "Actually, better question- why did you think you could fit through that? Dumbass." He muttered, though there was no venom in his tone, just a hint of amusement. 

"Would'a been able to fit through no bother before… so this is basically your fault." He moodily exhaled, clearly not fond of this current situation. It was just high enough that he was resorting to balancing on his tip toes, legs just barely long enough for him to not have all his weight pressing down on his middle, digging into the hole. He could see him squirm.

As much as he wanted to tease Mat some more about it, he just had to hit him with the reminder that he was the one to do that to him.  
He'd be lying if he said he ignored the way his dick twitched at that.

Vincent took a step so he was behind the sandy haired man and grabbed onto his boyfriend, filling his hands and then some. 

“Hey!” Mat barked, caught off guard by the tight grip.. “The fuck are ya doing back there? Cause it doesn’t seem like you’re exactly pulling me out-” He complained then caught on with Vincent’s intentions. “Oh- and you call me the horny bastard?” He grinned, even if Vincent was unable to see it. 

“Fuck.” Vincent groaned, before looking from right to left around him. “Do you want to…?” 

“Seriously? What kinda question is that- of course I wanna!” Was Mat’s muffled response and it was all Vincent needed to reach around down under Mat’s plush middle, undoing his button to his jeans and tugging the tight fabric down to his thighs, exposing his plump ass (He had learnt that when he outgrew his old ones, Mat decided to just forego underwear in general nowadays for the most part.)  
Though of course he took his chance to grab at his tummy, holding down the small of his back with the palm of one hand and the other reaching around, squeezing the soft roll of pale fat that had thwarted his effort in fitting through the hole. Biting his lip as he felt the way his fingers just sunk into it. He could feel the tip of Mat’s cock brush up against and he couldn’t help but let out a breath of amusement at the way he was futilely trying to get some friction against it. Not exactly easy when you’re stuck in place. 

Once he’s gotten his share of manhandling his boyfriend for now, he moved his hand away from the flesh of the other’s stomach, raising it up to his mouth to spit onto his digits for lack of anything better, coating his fingers in the liquid before pressing them against his boyfriend’s entrance, feeling the flesh slowly give way to the pressure as they slide in. The sound coming from Mat was muffled but still audible enough.

"Hnnn- hurry up if you're gonna do it." He complained, having never been patient in his life. Though of course Vincent took this as an invite to take as long as he wanted here. Slowly adding more fingers and just barely making contact with the light haired man’s prostate, if the way he squirmed, clenched his thighs and let out breathy moans was anything to go by. 

After what felt like a tortuous amount of time to Mat had slipped by, he pulled his fingers out of the well used hole and wiped them on the rough surface of his own jeans, then took his time unbuttoning the trousers, sliding the fabric down along with underwear down just enough to expose his own cock. 

"God, please-" Mat panted, desperate for Vincent to actually get on with it.

The height was just perfectly aligned for what they were going to do, none of the bending down a touch to get the position right required, a small but pleasant surprise. He guides his cock into the familiar hole and hears the sound of a relieved moan escaping the smaller male.  
His hand squeezes Mat’s love-handles so tightly that he’s sure they’ll bruise, holding him in the perfect position as Vincent rolls his hips, shoving in as far as he can physically get before sliding back out, repeating the process as his mind focuses into the pleasure of the situation. 

He lets go of one hip to reach down to Mat’s currently neglected cock, erect and pressing up against the soft curve of his stomach. He grips it and follows the rhythm of his hips, stroking it in time with his vigorous thrusts until eventually the pair see stars.  
He pulls out, his cum following suit as it drips out of the short man’s hole and onto his jeans where they were bunched down. His thighs are twitching and they’re both panting, sweat covering the pair.

"Right.” He spoke, throat dry. “How to get you out of there…"


End file.
